


The Games We Play

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were all kinds of games involved when she got involved with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

She knew when she went into International Law she'd have to learn how to play the political game. She would be associating with too many attorneys and politicians in different countries not too.

She knew when she became his attorney she'd have to learn how to play a different kind of game. Still politics but being the fact he was Chief of Staff for the President of the United States the rules changed drastically.

She hadn't known how deep she'd be embroiled in his world when she became his friend and then his lover. Nor did she know how much deeper it would become when the President sought her out for legal advice.

But now, she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't be a part of that world. It was too overwhelming. Too intense. It wasn't what she wanted no matter how much she thought she did in the beginning. The one thing she hadn't expected was how hard it would be to walk away. To no longer be in the inner circle. To leave Leo.


End file.
